Technology Transfer Center (TTC) provides a complete array of services to support the National Cancer Institute's technology development and transfer activities. To ensure that these activities comport with Federal statutes, regulations and the policies of the National Institutes of Health, a large part of TTC's responsibilities includes the day-to-day negotiations of transactional agreements between the NCI and outside parties, including universities, pharmaceutical and biotechnology companies. These agreements provide for: The exchange of research materials under the Material Transfer Agreements (MTAs); Collaborative research conducted under Research Collaboration Agreements (RCAs) and Cooperative Research and Development Agreements (CRADAs); Clinical studies to determine the safety and efficacy of new agents and devices under clinical trial agreements (CTAs) and Clinical Trial CRADAS; and Exchange of confidential information under confidential disclosure agreements (CDAs). TTC manages the institutes patent portfolio by reviewing employee invention reports and making recommendations to the institute concerning filing of domestic and foreign patent applications. TTC manages the patent prosecution process through contract law firms. TTC negotiates and executes licenses associated with the discoveries coming from the institutes intramural laboratories and programs. In addition, TTC assists the institute in developing strategies for the development and transfer of these technologies in to the commercial sector. The NCI TTC staff participates in meetings, discussions and conferences, with external parties as appropriate, to stay apprised of technology transfer best practices and to market our patented technologies. In addition, TTC is active in meeting with the institute program and laboratory staff to monitor the institutes scientific needs which might benefit from the expertise and resources of TTC.